The Future is Loud
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: A T.F.W. (The Future is Wild) and Loud House X-over. The Louds go to their Uncle Ares' house, only to get into a wild time-traveling adventure. In the process, Lincoln discovers some shocking truths about his very first days in life. Rated T for mild swearing and scar references. And Tutenstein is as close as you can get to it.
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHEEEEYYYY-OOOO, IT'S ME, YOUR AWESOME FIC CREATOR, THE DARKE LORDE! For SOME reason, I thought it would be REALLY epic if the Louds had a cousin from The Future is Wild show. If ANY of you don't know what that show is, it's basically a show that involves a motley gang of kids and a highly evolved land squid investigating the future. Also, the Loud's cousin is the character C.G. (pronounced see-gee or siege). K, let's go.**

 _ *************************************The Loud House***************************************_

Rita called to her kids, "Kids, it's time for our trip to your cousin C.G.'s house!" making a group of kids 11 strong come tumbling down the stairs like a rockslide.

Lincoln said, "We're here, Mom!"

Lynn Sr. said, "Guys, this'll be a VERY cool trip that you'll definitely will NOT forget."

Lori said, "OMG. If it's THAT cool, then I'll LITERALLY take my phone with me."

Rita said to her oldest daughters, "Come with me." and went to her room.

 _ *********************************Rita and Lynn Sr.'s room************************************_

Rita, after letting the girls in and closing the door, said, "Girls? Do you remember that old trip we took with C.G. and Uncle Ares before Lincoln was born?" the girls nodded, and then Rita said, "Well, this'll be a repeat of it."

Lynn said, "REALLY!? Even though I don't really remember it, I DO remember it because of my Carakiller claw scar," moving her left bang to reveal a large scratch.

 _ ***********************************Later, at Uncle Ares' house********************************_

Ares said, "HEY-O, Squirt #1, Squirt #2, Squirt #3, Squirt #4, and so on!" then, the older girls said, "WE'RE NOT SQUIRTS! WE'RE TEENS NOW!"

Ares said, "WELL, ya are to me! WEHLP, we may as well show Squirts Numbers 6-11 the old, secret area!"

The kids, from Lincoln to Lisa, said, "What old, secret area?" then Lisa asked, "May I investigate this old area?"

C.G. said, "Well then, c'mon!" and ran into the house. (A/N: C.G.'s 16 in this fic. About as old as Leni). The younger kids followed the older kids and their parents in.

 _ *******************************In the old, secret area*********************************_

The younger kids gasped at the old, dusty time machine. Ares said, "Squirts Numbers 6-11, say hello, to Timeva."

 **That's it! For now…. DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The Darke Lorde**


	2. The Global Ocean: Part 1

**HEY-OO-YOLO! IT'S THE DARKE LORDE AGAIN! Sorry for the delay for ATAFLK 4 (AKA Ask the Age-Flipped Loud Kids Chapter 4). But, I feel like sending the Louds, C.G., & the adults to 200 million years ago to the Global Ocean! Basically, the situation here is that a mass extinction happened, and the continent have joined into a supercontinent, Pangea II. The ocean is filled with invertebrates, and the only fish are glow-in-the-dark sharks, and with seabirds dead, Ocean Flish have took to the air. Here's the animals:**

 **Sharkopaths: The glow-in-the-dark sharks. Cruise in loose groups and eat Rainbow Squid by using lights on their sides to hunt.**

 **Rainbow Squid: Use their skin cells to imitate Silverswimmers to get Ocean Flish to feed to their doom.**

 **Ocean Flish: Fly like seabirds and eat SilverSwimmers, plankton and other Flish.**

 **Silverswimmers: The descendants of crab larvae, Silverswimmers eat plankton and are eaten by Ocean Flish.**

 **K, let's go.**

The younger kids gasped at the old, dusty time machine. Ares said, "Squirts Numbers 6-11, say hello, to Timeva."

The younger kids said, "WHOA! WHAT IS TIMEVA!?"  
C.G. groaned, and said, "DAAAAD! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALREADY! ITS NAME IS THE TIME FLYER!"

Ares said, "C.G., I told you already. I call it Timeva, you call it The Time Flyer. But for Squirts 6-11, it's better if we call it Timeva."

The younger Louds said, "What is it?"

Ares, Rita, and Lynn Sr. said, "It's a time machine."

Lisa started ranting, "A TIME MACHINE!? PREPOSTEROUS!"

"It's VERY possible. However, it can only go to 3 locations in the future. So, no, guys, we can't go to the dinosaurs, nor can we go and watch the Egyptians build the pyramids. Sorry. We can only go 5 million, 100 million, and 200 million years into the future. Shall we go in?" the older girls nodded, and then everyone got into Timeva

 _ *****************************************In Tmeva****************************************_

The younger kids said, "WHOA!" when they all got into Timeva, buckled up, and Timeva turned on, showing MANY kinds of strange displayed all across the dashboard. A computer voice said, startling the younger kids, "Welcome to the inside of Timeva. If you want to space-time now, push the steering rods forward, then pull back quickly."

A voice yelled, "HEY! I wanna join!" which the kids recognized as, "POP-POP!?"

"EEEEEEE-YUP! IT'S ME! Albert Alexander Gaia, at your service! And I want to join this EPIC journey with my grandchildren!" Ares had extended the rods to the maximum length, to 200 million years. Ares said, "Dad, of course you can. Just, will you please buckle up? We're about to go." Pop-Pop said, "Oh, sure!" and then buckled up next to Lily and Lori and said, "Hey-o you 2!" and Ares pulled the rods back as hard as he could, shooting Timeva into a portal that was black and blue, with a splash of red, and Lincoln got a bad headache. Lincoln thought, _Hey, I've had this feeling before,_ but decided to save it for _after_ the trip.

 _ *************************Global Ocean, 200 million years from the present***********************_

Ares said, "We're here! Welcome to the Global Ocean, 200 million years from now! K guys we can get out now, but BE CAREFUL. Squirt 5, I'm lookin' at you." Lynn blushed, and everyone got out and looked around, seeing a lot of ocean out to the horizon, and mountains in the distance on 1 side. There were a few creatures that the younger kids did not know, but were about the size of a male Ring-billed Gull (46-54cm long). The older girls gasped, took out their phones, and started to take pictures of the animals.

Ares said to the younger kids, "A small school of Ocean Flish (A/N: I have no idea what a group of Ocean Flish is, so I'm calling them schools.) Pretty, aren't they?"

Lisa asked Ares, "Are these creatures seabirds?"

"No, Squirt 10, all the seabirds are dead. Instead, they are descended from fish. FLYING fish, to be exact."

"Oh."

 _ ****************************************In the base****************************************_

Everyone went into the base, and made themselves at home. Lincoln remembered his headache, and asked Rita, "Hey, Mom? Is there any chance you know why I had a headache in the time portal?"

Rita said, "No. But, your Uncle Ares might." And Lincoln went and asked Ares, "Hey, Unk? (A/N: WHERE IS MY LIFE!?) Do you know why I had a bad headache in the time portal?"

Ares looked at Rita and Lynn Sr., who nodded, then said, "Well, there's something about your early days that only your parents, your older sisters, and I know about.

 **STAY TUNED….**


	3. Lincoln's Birth

**Hey, Darke Lorde here, and now it's time to read a brand-new chapter of The Future is Wild!**

Ares looked at Rita and Lynn Sr., who nodded, then said, "Well, there's something about your early days that only your parents, your older sisters, and I know about."

Lincoln leaned in closer and said, "YES?"

Ares said, "Right before you were born…."

"Like, RIGHT before I was born?"

"Yes, Lincoln. Your mom was in labor with you at this time."

 _Are's Flashback_ (A/N: I hope that this flashback is good. This is my first flashback, so don't leave with a hate comment, please?)

 _I was driving Timeva as fast as I could, so that your mom could give birth in a hospital, not in a wormhole. We didn't know what would happen to you if you were born in a wormhole, so we tried to get out fast enough. Lynn was crying VERY loudly due to a Carakiller scratch she got just before we left the area we were just in, while your dad was freaking out over Rita, and your sisters were trying to bandage Lynn's scar._

A younger, heavily pregnant Rita was obviously in a lot of pain, because she was screaming very loud due to contractions. Lynn Sr. was freaking out while rubbing Rita's eyebrow, and a baby Lynn was crying while younger versions of Luna, Leni, and Lori, along with C.G., were trying to put toilet paper on her head, while a younger Luan was giving her some jokes to hear, complete with a puppet show. Ares had beads of sweat all over his face, as he was trying to get out at home before Lincoln was born.

Lynn Sr. said, "ARES, WILL YOU HURRY UP!? SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE MY FIRST SON!"

Ares said, "WELL, SORRY! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

 _Then, the next thing we know, you came out of your mom, screaming your head off._

A naked, newly born Lincoln came out of Rita's….. Other end, and immediately started to scream, just as Timeva came out of the wormhole.

 **STAY TUNED…..**


End file.
